


Hanzo Is A Cowboy Now

by OverlordKait



Series: McHanzo Shorts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Hanzo Tiddy, Angst, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordKait/pseuds/OverlordKait
Summary: 2nd part of my McHanzo mini series





	1. Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter of the 2nd part of the McHanzo series  
> further development of the McHanzo relationship  
> Enjoy xD

They met eyes in the cafeteria 3 weeks after getting home from their mission gone bad. For two weeks McCree had been in the infirmary, Angela healing his bullet wound with care and vigilance. She constantly had to pull cigars out of his mouth and chastise him for trying to drink whiskey every now and then. The thing was, he was hella upset. Hanzo had yet to come see him and he didn't dare ask about the archer because as far as anyone else knew they didn't exactly like each other all too well. Maybe that was still the case. Maybe Hanzo decided McCree wasn't worth his time.   
Even after being released from the infirmary, McCree never saw him around the building. Admittedly, he looked for him in training, in the rec room, even the library where Hanzo frequented. But not a glimpse.   
Until now.   
Time seemed to freeze for a moment and then Hanzo looked away, giving his brother a curt nod before picking up his rice bowl and dumping it in the garbage. McCree felt like a highschool girl after giving up her virginity to her crush, left defeated and hurt. Leave it to Hanzo to strip him of his years of walls and leave him bare.   
This wouldn't stand.   
McCree blocked Hanzo from leaving the cafeteria, a gentle hand against his chest. He grinned at the archer. “Missed ya, darlin’.”  
Hanzo avoided his gaze altogether and scoffed. “Please move.”   
McCree felt eyes on them but he didn't care. Quietly, he said, “what’s going on? I haven't seen you since… The mission.” He flushed at the still very fresh memories of what happened during that mission. “I thought… I thought we resolved our issues. I thought we were good. Don't tell me that was all for survival or somethin’.”  
Hanzo fleetingly met his eyes and shook his head. “I must go,” he brushed past McCree, shoulder bumping right into the still aching wound.   
McCree felt tears sting at his eyes, but he pushed them back. What the fuck?  
He still felt the gazes of the other members on him and straightened his spine, tipping his hat over his face as he found a spot at one of the tables to smoke a cigar. He was surprised when Genji sat across from him, the green glare of his visor looking right into his soul.   
“Howdy,” McCree greeted with fake enthusiasm, puffing on his cigar greedily.   
“Hanzo told me what happened.”   
Jesse looked at him, his cheeks flushing. “Yeah?” Jesse scratched at the scruff on his jaw. “Seemed to me he wanted to forget the whole thing.”  
Genji sighed. “Hanzo is traditional. He's still fighting years of morals and values ingrained in him since we were kids. He still thinks killing me was the right thing to do; even through his guilt. It's because of our father, Jesse. Don't take it personally.”   
“He didn't seem too traditional when we were together.”   
Genji chuckled. “He told me the details too.”   
Jesse looked at him, bewildered. “Jesus. Are you his personal journal?”  
“I'm his brother. I provide him with advice and guidance. Hanzo may be the eldest, but I am the wisest.”   
Jesse chuckled at that, thoughtful for a moment. “Is he okay?” He asked.   
“He’s… struggling. Give it some time, my friend. He’ll come around.”  
Jesse nodded, still doubtful but comforted. “I'll give him space. I just… I thought we covered some ground and it feels like it reverted. It feels worse.”   
“I told him as such,” Genji agreed. “Hanzo has always done things on his own time. Allow him to do that.”  
Jesse sighed and nodded again. “Alright. Thanks partner.” He stood up from the table and tipped his hat to the cyborg before taking his leave. Damn Hanzo Shimada. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jesse waited three days for Hanzo to approach him and when he didn't, he grew frustrated. Granted, he wasn't the most patient man. Perhaps it would have been smarter to wait longer or ask Genji where Hanzo was in all this, but instead he went hunting for him. He knew exactly where to look. When Hanzo was confused or frustrated he took it out in training.   
He was right. The archer flung arrow after arrow at the little robots dancing around. It was quite the sight and instead of storming in like he had originally imagined, Jesse planted his shoulder in the door jam and watched.   
Hanzo was intensely focused, arrow after arrow hitting its mark dead center. It was damn fascinating.   
And then all of a sudden Hanzo tensed and turned his head, eyes landing directly on Jesse. They stared at each other for a moment. Hanzo released the arrow he had drawn, keeping eye contact with McCree. The arrow hit its mark, a threat to anyone who was watching. Jesse didn't see it that way, he knew better. This was an invitation.   
“What are you doing, Jesse?”  
It took him a moment to realize Hanzo had used his first name rather than cowboy or fool. It made him smile.  
“Still waitin’ for my draw arm to heal,” he flexed the shoulder involuntarily. “So I’m watchin’ you.”  
Hanzo’s cheeks noticeably flushed and he looked away. “I like to practice alone.”  
McCree nodded, his usual fun loving demeanor leaving. He pushed himself off the door jam and walked closer to Hanzo. “I know. I just… Look, Hanzo, I know what you’re going through. I get it. Imagine me with my particular… preferences in the Deadlock gang. I understand.” Jesse had unknowingly moved close enough to tip Hanzo’s chin up and smiled softly. “We don’t gotta do or be nothin’. This can be friendship, comrades, whatever ya need. Just please don’t be mean to me no more, darlin’. Hurts my feelins.”  
The corner of Hanzo’s mouth twitched. “I will try not to comment on your foolishness as often.”  
Jesse raised an eyebrow. “As good as it’s going to get I guess.”  
There was a moment of silence and then Hanzo leaned up on his toes and gently kissed Jesse on the lips. It broke his heart.  
Their eyes met when Hanzo pulled away, and Jesse nodded, sniffing back his emotions as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Okay,” he murmured and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You look like someone shot your dog,” Fareeha sat down next to McCree at the round table. They awaited briefing on a new mission; Angela and Zarya across the table.  
McCree gave her a charming grin, but she saw right through it, raising her brow in a pointed look.  
“Don’t even try, old man.”  
Jesse scoffed. “Old man? Darlin’, I’m not old enough to be your daddy.” He leaned in close, waggling his eyebrows. “Unless that’s what you’re into.”  
Fareeha smacked him on the chest but she was smirking, a certain glint in her eyes.  
Oh.  
Oh shit. Was she into it?  
He expected her to hit, which she did, and scold his perverted jokes, which she didn’t. This was new.  
He opened his mouth to flirt some more, but Hanzo walked in. McCree’s mouth snapped shut and he quickly distracted himself by fumbling with an unlit cigar, digging in his pocket for his damn fuckin’ lighter.  
“Oh my god,” Fareeha grinned and Jesse groaned at the look on her face. “Is Hanzo the guy that shot your dog?”  
Jesse glared at her, sticking his now lit cigar in his mouth. “Shut up.”  
Her eyes widened. “He shot you down? He did, didn’t he?” She glanced at Hanzo as he sat at the back of the table, arms crossed over his chest. “Never imagined him to like dick.”  
“Fareeha!” Jesse whispered harshly. “Please.”  
“Sorry, I just - are you okay?”  
He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “No. Can you drop it, please? We’re about to go on mission. I don’t - I don’t need this.”  
She nodded, thoughtful a moment. “Yeah, just come by my room later?”  
Jesse’s brows furrowed. “Why?”  
She shrugged nonchalantly, her jeweled hair bouncing on her creamy shoulders. He had to admit, she was gorgeous. “I might have something to cheer you up.”  
He cocked a brow, suddenly suspicious of her true intentions. Why did she care? She’s never showed much emotion towards him besides distaste before. “You gonna shoot me or somethin’?”  
“And put you out of your misery?” Fareeha grinned. “Nah. I just have something you might like. Stumbled on them in my last mission.”  
Jesse smiled, shrugging. “Okay Darlin’. It’s a date.”  
Fareeha rolled her eyes.

 

After the meeting, Jesse followed Fareeha to her quarters, chewing on an unlit cigar to calm his nervous energy. Unsurprisingly the room was neat and tidy, not much for decoration except for a couple memos from Egypt and her mother. Fareeha opened her bedside table drawer and pulled out a worn box, holding it out for Jesse to inspect.   
His brows rose when he saw the insignia on the top of the box. “Damn, where did you get these?” He took the box from her and opened it, revealing a neat row of Cuban cigars.   
“Found them,” she said nonchalantly.   
Jesse chucked. “I’ll be damned. You just found ‘em? These babies ain't cheap. Can't imagine anyone just left em behind.”   
Fareeha shrugged. “An abandoned town. Guess cigars don't mean much in a war zone.”  
Jesse smiled, closing the box. “Thanks Darlin’. This is real sweet of ya.”   
Fareeha rubbed her arm, her cheeks a little red. “I know how it feels to be… rejected. I figured you'd like them. Suppose maybe it was a sign when I found them.”   
Jesse felt his heart constrict, thinking of the handsome archer’s kiss. He pushed the feeling back and lightly touched Fareeha’s shoulder. “You're a real dime,” he kissed her cheek lightly. “Thanks.”   
She blushed hard, placing her hand over his. “Don't mention it.” Her smile dropped into her famous frown. “Seriously, don't. I have a reputation to maintain.”   
Jesse laughed. “Got it.” The air grew tense suddenly and McCree rubbed the back of his neck. “I'll see ya around?”   
“Yeah,” she chirped. “We have a mission in two days.”   
“Right.”


	2. The Mission

That night, Jesse couldn't sleep. The box of cigars sat on his bed next to him, open but untouched. He stared at them, contemplating their meaning. He knew it was stupid. Fareeha was just trying to do something nice. But he couldn't help but wonder about that look in her eye. Was she comin on to him?   
It sort of excited him, but at the same time it depressed him even more. It meant that anything with Hanzo really wasn't gonna happen. He had to move on.   
He should have known better, of course. How could someone like Hanzo be into someone like him? They weren't on the same level, they never would be.   
His belly tightened and he grabbed one of the cigars angrily, lighting it and sucking in the smoke deeply. It tasted damn good, practically putting him in a high. He grabbed the half empty bottle of whiskey and took a long chug, the liquid burning a hole in his liver. He relaxed against the bed just as a knock came on his door. His brow furrowed. Who would it be at this hour?  
He got up and opened it to reveal Fareeha. She was dressed in sleep shorts and a tank top, her hair brushed out and silky on her shoulders.   
She smiled at the cigar in his mouth.   
“Somethin wrong darlin’?”   
“No, I -,” she shook her head, her eyes meeting his. He had a moment to think oh shit, the cigar dropping out of his mouth before her lips were on his. He stood there stoically for a moment before jerking back.   
“What the fuck?”   
Fareeha shut the door quickly, hand running through her hair nervously. “I figured you might need a distraction?” She suggested.   
“Now wait jus a minute here honey. What is this really bout?”   
Fareeha deflated, tears welling up in her eyes. “I… I admitted my feelings to Angela and was rejected. Pretty badly. When I figured out about you and Hanzo I sympathized. And then I realized we could benefit from each other. Help each other… move on.”   
Jesse was surprised, really surprised, but he smirked. “You want to fuck?”   
The girl blushed dark red, but nodded, her lip between her teeth.   
“Well why didn you just say so?” Jesse's thump dragged her bottom lip out from her teeth and he kissed her, gently at first, nibbling at her lip. “You taste like Caramel,” he murmured, placing kisses on her jaw.   
“My favorite candy,” she cooed, taking his earlobe between her teeth. “You taste like Cuban cigar,” she teased.   
“Mmm… my favorite candy,” Jesse nipped her pulse point before coming back up to kiss her deeply. He moved her to the bed, tossing her on top and crawling over her. He kissed and nibbled along her chest, taking off her tank top, and playing with her breasts. They were plump and beautiful, perky nipples hardened. Jesse took one in his mouth, pinching the other.   
She arched into his hand. “That's cold,” she moaned.   
Jesse grinned around her breast, flexing the prosthetic. “So I've been told.” He moved down her belly, kissing and nipping at her hips, her thighs. He pulled her shorts off and kissed her sex through her underwear. She was already so wet, panting beneath his kisses.   
He moved her underwear out of the way, stroking her pussy with his tongue. She cried out, raising her hips into his teasing. In moments she was unraveled, her hands knocking his hat off and entangling in his hair. Her strong legs wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him locked in place.  
Jesse wondered how he ended up, when the decision to do this actually occurred, but he had to admit it was real nice to have just a moment without thinking of Hanzo. He would fuck Fareeha over and over if it meant two seconds of peace.  
Fareeha moaned again, pulling at his hair. “For a man who prefers other men, you are quite good at this.”  
Jesse moaned against her vulva, his trademark grin curving his lips. “I’m a man of many tastes, darlin’.” His tongue made a wide stroke against her folds. “And yours is absolutely divine.” He sucked on her clitoris and she shattered, her shriek evidence enough of her orgasm. Her legs tightened around him, fingers about ready to rip chunks of his hair out.   
He absolutely loved it. He loved how aggressive she was. He loved the pain. He needed it.   
Slowly, he rose up her body and claimed her mouth, sticking his tongue inside so she could taste herself on him. His prosthetic hand squeezed one of her nipples as they kissed, teasing her.   
Fareeha worked at his belt, throwing it somewhere in the room. His pants were off in seconds, his boxers pushed just far enough for his cock to spring free. Her eyes widened at the sight.  
“Oh my god, Jesse, how -?”  
“Like this.” He pushed into her folds, the head of his cock slipping into her slick pussy easily, a couple inches instantly swallowed up.  
Fareeha arched and bucked off the bed, the rest of his length becoming buried inside her. She cried out, spasming and shaking around him. He didn’t wait, his patience was too thin. He gripped her thighs and slammed into her, over and over. She greedily took his length, her slick pussy oozing around him.  
“Fuck,” she cried. “Harder.”  
Jesse grinned, flipping her over onto her side, her thigh in his hand and fucked her as hard as he could. One of her hands tangled in her own hair, the other rubbing her clitoris. She was a complete, sexy, gorgeous mess. Her tits bouncing up and down, her pussy clenching down on his cock with each thrust. It was all so, so good.  
“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” Jesse pressed a kiss to her ankle, meeting her gaze. “How anyone could deny you is beyond me, darlin’.”  
Fareeha bit down on her lip, tears welling up in her eyes again. “I could say the same to you, Horse Dick.”  
Jesse barked out a laugh, leaning down on his elbows, placing kisses on her shoulder. “Now how about you come on my cock, huh, darlin’? I wanna hear you scream for me.”  
Fareeha’s eyes glazed over at the dirty talk, her lip caught between her teeth again. She was close, he could tell. A thin sheet of sweat blanketed her body, her pussy in a constant clench as it fought the oncoming release. Jesse cupped either side of her head, forcing her to look at him.   
“Come on darlin’, come for me. I need you to come for me. I want you to feel good, oh so good. Come for me .” And she shattered, screaming through her climax.  
Jesse was caught off guard at how fucking tight she clenched him and he bucked, coming inside her. They rode their orgasms out together, exchanging short, exhausted kisses.   
Jesse rolled onto his back beside her, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “I - I didn’t mean to -.”  
“Don’t worry. Angela confirmed that I can’t bear children.”  
Jesse looked at her. “Jesus. I’m… sorry.”  
She shrugged. “Just made it easier for me to join Overwatch. I won’t have to worry about becoming my mother.”  
Jesse encircled her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. She traced a finger through the tuft of hair on his chest. “You don’t want kids?” He asked.   
“I never considered them to be an option in my life. I’ve always wanted to be a part of Overwatch. I wanted to be a soldier. With the way things turned out for my mom.. I knew I couldn’t do that to my children. I decided it would be best if I didn’t have them, but I suppose that decision was already made for me.”  
Jesse kissed her forehead, squeezing her tighter against him. His nose buried in her hair, inhaling her sweet feminine scent. In another life, perhaps he would have loved her. He wished it was this simple.  
“Cuddle much?” Faheera pretended to frown.  
“You’re warm. I like warm.”  
She blushed, settling into his arms. “Perhaps we can… do this again?”  
Jesse chuckled. “Any time you want, babe. Just come a knockin’.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A couple days later, they were deployed on mission. The ride there was… uncomfortable. Jesse sat next to Faheera, Angela and Zarya sat across from them, Hanzo sat as far away from everyone as he could, glaring daggers into Jesse’s skull.   
He did his best to ignore it, engaging Faheera in conversation. He talked about his Deadlock days, the funnier moments - rather than the horribly dark ones.   
Angela and Zarya spoke strategy quietly, Zarya pointing out hit points. Their goal was to secure a spot for refugees to camp out. First they had to beat back the nasty Talon.   
The ship flew low to the ground, enough for everyone to hop out, before flying off in stealth mode. Pharah took the lead, sending Hanzo out to scout the area. McCree stepped back to join Angela while Pharah took to the skies, Zarya taking point.   
A whistle flew past McCree’s ear as a sonic arrow embedded into a large omnic statue. It blinked, a couple red figures popping up far in the distance. Hanzo moved quickly across building tops. He shot off two quick arrows and the bodies dropped.   
They pressed on, moving quietly. Hanzo did most of the takedowns, he was quiet enough not to alert anyone. His stealth was pretty amazing, Jesse admitted. He'd never really got to see it on their missions together as he was usually muckin it up with his obnoxiousness.   
They were about 5 yards from their point when it went to hell. Sniper fire pounded them and they scattered. McCree ducked and rolled into a tavern, drawing his gun. Hanzo’s back was to him and they moved together in sync, firing off shots and keeping each other protected. Jesse could hear the others fighting in their comms, Pharah shouting out commands and updates on their progress.   
McCree’s heart jumped into his throat. He spotted a Talon that Hanzo hadn't, sniper rifle aimed right at him. He shoved Hanzo to the floor and quick drawed, catching the Talon in the face just as he fired. The bullet whizzed by, grazing his arm and tearing his coat.   
“Damn,” he grumbled.   
Hanzo got to his feet, face red with anger. “What the hell, McCree?”   
Jesse raised his hands. “I just saved your life, honey. Sorry if you scraped your hands.”   
Hanzo growled. “I can protect myself. I don't need your help.”   
Jesse rolled his eyes. “You'd be dead. Just say thank you, will ya?”   
Hanzo glared. “Fool,” and ran off.   
You’re the damn fool, he wanted to shout after him.   
They regrouped on their point, securing supply drops from the ship after a quick sweep of the area. It was clear and they moved quickly to set up basic camp needs. Angela worked on a medical center, Zarya set up defenses, Pharah worked on scout towers, Hanzo and McCree got stuck with food and tents.   
By nightfall, they were set up for the 100 refugees coming tomorrow. The group huddled around the fire, Angela preparing a steamy broth for supper. She handed McCree a bowl when she noticed the wound on his arm.   
“You're hurt?”   
McCree glanced down at his torn coat. “Just a scratch. Nothin mortal.”   
She huffed. “What is it with you getting shot? Let me look at it.”   
It was indeed just a scratch. Angela cleaned it and slapped a bandage on it just in case. When she returned to her spot, Pharah sat down next to him with a heavy sigh.   
“You alright?” She asked.   
Jesse nodded, a soft smile on his lips. “Yeah. You?”   
She patted her suit. “Armor.”   
He chuckled. “Right. Shit is still shiny too. Put on an extra coat of wax?”   
She laughed. “Gotta take care of the baby.”   
McCree smirked, placing a hand on her thigh, testing the waters. He knew they were on mission, it was risky. He just wanted to see how she would react. She looked at his hand for a moment, contemplating. Then she placed her own over his, a soft smile on her lips. Relief flooded through him. She squeezed his hand before letting go.   
“Not here,” she whispered.   
“I know,” he tipped his hat. “I just… need a distraction.”   
Her smile mirrored his own. “Me too.”   
They both stood up but before either of them could move, a fist was connecting with Jesse’s face. He stumbled back into Pharah who was kind enough to rebalance him.   
“What the fuck?” Jesse brought a hand to his quickly bruising jaw. “Hanzo?!”   
The man in front of him was seething. His bow was in his hand and he used it to smack Jesse in the chest. “You are a man without honor. You bring shame to me and yourself!”   
“You know, I'm gettin real tired of your shit. You treat me like I'm no better than dirt. I thought we had an understandin.”   
“You are worse than dirt, Cowboy. You are a worm.”   
Jesse’s cheeks flushed with anger as his heart crumbled in his chest. He lunged at Hanzo, but the archer was too quick. He had Jesse on his back, the wind knocked out of him, and hitting him in the face over and over.   
“Hanzo stop it! Stop this, now!”   
“Stay out of this, Egyptian whore!”   
“What did you just call her?” Angela and McCree yelled at the same time.   
Pharah calmly walked over and brought her knee up to Hanzo’s chin, knocking him onto his back. She wrapped her arms around Jesse and lifted him onto his feet. “You better figure out what it is you want, Hanzo. Before you drive it away.” With that, she dragged Jesse over to Angela, who quickly worked on cleaning up Jesse’s face.   
Hanzo got to his feet. He glared at the group a moment before taking off into the shadows with his bow.   
“What the hell was that?” Zarya blurted.   
McCree groaned. “I just got my face pummeled by the man I love.”  
Her pink eyebrows rose into her hairline. “Hanzo likes dick?”   
Pharah smirked. “What I said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little spicy xD


	3. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Smut

After Angela patched up the cut on Jesse’s cheek and placed some ointment on his split lip, he ducked out of the camp, desperate to be alone. He moved down the street until he hit the river on the edge of town. He was exhausted, his thoughts running a mile a minute, his face hurt, his chest hurt. He couldn’t get the look on Hanzo’s face out of his head. It shattered him.  
He crumbled to his knees on the river bank and sobbed. Karma was a bitch. He finally had a chance at real happiness, right in front of him, but he would never be able to have it. His sins were finally catching up to him and rubbing his face in it. It was cruel, but he knew he deserved this. All of the horrible things he’s done and been a part of… this was the least that fate could do to him.  
He didn’t know how long he was there, crying his eyes out like a baby, but soon enough his fingers were numb from the cold. His eyes burned from the tears, his lungs screamed from the dry sobs, and then his name drifted through the breeze.  
“Jesse,” Hanzo placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Jesse quickly wiped the tears from his face and scrambled to his feet, tipping his hat down with a sniff. “What?” He snarled.  
“Stop crying.”   
Jesse blanched. “What do you care?”  
“Jesse,” Hanzo cupped his face, taking in the wounds he had inflicted. “I.. I lost my temper, seeing you with that Egyptian girl, I - I was so jealous.”  
Jesse huffed, swatting Hanzo’s hand away. “You were the one who broke it off with me.”  
Hanzo shook his head. “I was asking you to give me some time.”  
Jesse laughed. “I did give you time! I gave you three weeks when I was in the hospital. I gave you days after the cafeteria. I gave you more time after that bloody kiss. I’ve given you time, Hanzo. You made it clear you didn’t want me and Fareeha sympathized and we… we wanted to forget together. With her… I had a few moments of peace. I wasn’t thinking about you.”  
“I came to you that night.” Hanzo murmured, his cheeks flushing. “I heard you...I heard a lot. I was so angry that you could move on so quickly. I was so ashamed of myself. I could never lie with a woman like that, I just can’t get excited,” Hanzo looked up at him through his lashes, a deep red scarring his cheeks. “ But you… it is no trouble at all. I’ve struggled with my afflictions my whole life and when I thought about accepting them for the first time in my life, just to find you with a woman… it enraged me.”  
“Hanzo… you are not afflicted. It is who you are. I happen to like both. You happen to like men. There ain’t nothin’ wrong with that.”  
“That is not what I was taught to believe.” Hanzo sighed, a sheepish look on his face. “I am sorry for hitting your face. I should not have reacted so violently… I must tell Fareeha I am sorry as well. Calling her such a word is unforgivable.”  
Jesse sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “What do you want from me, Hanzo?”   
The way he said those words broke Hanzo’s heart. He peered into the face of the man he loved, cut and bruised from his own irrationality. His stomach twisted with shame and guilt, but he shoved it aside. He dropped to his knees in front of Jesse, his forehead pressing against his stomach. Instinctively, Jesse cupped the back of his head, pressing his ear further into his belly.  
“I… I want to try, Jesse,” Hanzo’s voice was muffled in his shirt but his words still made Jesse’s heart jump into his throat. “I want to build something with you, cherish you, worship you. You… are everything I want in a man, in my life. You are the future I’ve wanted for so long and yet tried so hard to push away. I do not deserve you and yet… I need you.”   
It took him a moment to process Hanzo’s words, his head swam like he was hit by a train. For Hanzo to be so forthcoming, so honest, so open … this was the real thing. Jesse fell to his knees in front of Hanzo, embracing his beautiful face in his hands. A soft smile curved his lips.  
“Okay,” he whispered and kissed the man he loved the way he’s always wanted to for the first time.   
Hanzo melted into the kiss, a twinge of copper hitting his tongue, a hint of cigar smoke, but something utterly uniquely Jesse McCree that sent his blood rushing to his ears and electricity zap through his spine, his knees going weak.   
They pulled apart a few minutes later, Jesse’s fingers unraveling from Hanzo’s ponytail. “Let’s see about that apology to Pharah, yeah?”  
Hanzo’s cheeks flushed. “Yes. Let’s.”  
They walked up the path together, hand in hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hanzo kept his promise.  
The night they made it back to HQ from mission, after debriefing, Hanzo gripped Jesse’s serape in his fist, a glint in his eyes as he gently tugged it. Jesse smirked, following the man to his quarters. Having never been inside them before, Jesse took a moment to gander. It was much like he expected. Not a thing out of place, clean, not much for decoration besides some memorabilia of Hanamura and the young Shimada brothers. Jesse frowned at the sparrow feather in a glass case, but didn't mention it. He vaguely remembered Hanzo affectionately calling the cyborg “his sparrow” one time by slip up.   
Jesse returned his attention to the man whose hand had crept past his serape to flatten against his broad chest. He smiled, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist. Hanzo leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed him deeply. Jesse melted into it instantly, allowing Hanzo to guide him to the bed. They fell onto it, their kiss hastening, hands exploring each other’s bodies and quickly ridding clothes. Jesse immediately went to Hanzo’s chest, squeezing the muscle and pinching his nipples. Hanzo growled into the kiss, moving down Jesse’s jaw, his neck, down his chest to his belt buckle. He pulled the belt from its loops with his teeth, shedding McCree of his pants in one fluid motion. Hanzo eyed the rock hard cock in front of him a moment before taking it into his mouth, gently suckling on its large pink head.  
Jesse groaned, hips rising to meet Hanzo’s hot mouth. “Fuck, your lips look so pretty like that,” he gasped.   
Hanzo didn’t suck on him long, just enough to rile him up. When he pulled back, Jesse gripped Hanzo’s hips and dragged him up his chest so he could take Hanzo into his mouth, eagerly bobbing his head. Hanzo watched, caressing Jesse’s abdominal muscles behind him.   
Jesse was… really good at this. He swallowed Hanzo whole, his beard tickled his balls and his finger circled around his entrance teasingly. Hanzo made a rumbling sound deep in his chest.  
“You’re going to make me orgasm much faster than I was intending to if you keep going like that,” he warned, already feeling the pressure in his belly.  
Jesse opened his eyes and peered up at him innocently, still sucking at his cock like it was like last time he would get to. Hanzo buckled and pulled away, holding the base of his cock to choke off the impending orgasm. Jesse pouted, but the evil glint in his eye told Hanzo that was the reaction he was working for.  
Jesse gripped his thighs and made a move to roll them over, but Hanzo stood still, pressing a hand against Jesse’s chest and pushing him back into the mattress. He grinned at the surprise on Jesse’s face.  
“I told you I would be the one fucking you,” he said, plucking Jesse’s hat from his head.  
Jesse grinned, spreading his legs suggestively. “That you did.”  
Hanzo settled between him, his spit soaked cock pushing into Jesse’s unprepped entrance.He placed Jesse’s hat on his head, tipping it down to shadow his face. “Now I am the cowboy.”  
Jesse growled low in chest. “That is so fucking sexy. Jesus Christ, Hanzo, fuck me now.”  
“You are not -.”  
Jesse groaned impatiently and gripped Hanzo’s hips, pulling him roughly forward and impaling himself. It hurt like a bitch but it was so worth it to see Hanzo hovering over him in complete pleasure, wearing his hat.   
Hanzo started to move but Jesse shook his head. “No. This just won’t do,” and rolled them over. Jesse rocked his hips, eagerly bouncing on Hanzo’s dick. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he moaned, hands resting on Hanzo’s broad chest. He squeezed and kneaded them as he bounced, pinching his nipples hard.   
“Ride the dragon?” Hanzo smirked at him, reaching up and gripping Jesse’s throat, pulling him down so their faces were inches apart. His knees came up and he slammed his hips forward, his cock ramming into Jesse’s entrance. “Only true cowboys can ride a dragon,” Hanzo growled, nipping at Jesse’s bottom lip.   
He kept up a constant, brutal rhythm, Jesse’s lips parted in a never ending, silent moan. The sensations were overwhelming. All he could do was sit there and take it, his cock slapping between them untouched.  
Hanzo pressed kisses to his shoulder, his jaw, his neck lovingly, contrasting against his ruthless fucking. “I’m going to come, Jesse,” he moaned in his ear.  
Jesse groaned. “Do it. Please. Come inside me. Please.”  
Hanzo reached between them and jerked Jesse’s cock. Jesse screamed, immediately orgasming at the touch. He squirted all over their stomachs, clenching hard on Hanzo. Hanzo cried out at the feeling, bucking up once, twice, thrice more before spilling into Jesse’s ass. Hanzo slowly rocked out his orgasm, holding Jesse in place. Even as Jesse seemed to shut down physically, Hanzo forced him to stay sitting on his half hard cock.   
“Mm… Hanzo, starting to hurt,” Jesse chuckled.  
“You feel so divine,” Hanzo argued even as he released his grip.  
Jesse slid off of him, curling into his lover’s side. “I won’t be able to walk right for days.”  
Hanzo grinned, resting his hand on the dip of Jesse’s back and placing a kiss on his forehead. “Victory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last bit of this short.  
> I have another short already written, based off of a Tumblr post, that I will be posting in a few days. I also have two more shorts planned based off of fan art, currently in the works. I'm also going to start doing shorts for other fandoms like Phamercy and Reaper76


End file.
